


Our friend is a psycho and is dating one.

by orphan_account



Series: Psycho!AkaFuri [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I have this constant thing and i put it down on paper, M/M, badass!furi, evil couple!akafuri, i really wanted to write this, im so sorry, possesive!akafuri, this is probably going to take an evil turn, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawahara and Fukuda can finally see why Akashi and Furihata are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our friend is a psycho and is dating one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this bad habit of making Furi bad-ass and psycho in my thoughts.

"Hey Furi, mind if we talk to you for a moment?" Kawahara asks with Fukuda behind him, both looking stern.

"Uuuh, sure?" Furi says, following them both outside of the gym.

"Is something bothering you guys?" He asks innocently.

"I think you know whats bothering us." Fukuda reply's, nodding his head towards the gym, where Rakuzan and Seirin were having a joint practice. Don't ask how Riko managed to get Rakuzan to agree to it.

"Has this got something to do with Sei?" Furihata asks with darkened eyes. 

Both boys gulp at the sudden change in atmosphere.  _What the hell? He's acting like Akashi!_

Furihata sighs.

"It is about HIM, isn't it." It wasn't really a question... More like a statement.

The boys slowly nod their heads, afraid of the reaction from their friend.

Furihata stares up at them, the dark aura almost as terrifying as Furihata's own boyfriend.

"Tch, let me guess. You don't want the fact that my boyfriend is on the other team to get in the way of practice or games, am I correct." He says a sinister smirk adorned on his face. He already knew the answer.

Suddenly there are knives pointed to the necks of the boys. Both of the knives come from Furihatas own hand.

Neither friends could say a thing, their throats were too dry from fear as they trembled under Furihatas glint of blood lust in his eyes.

"Let me tell you this. I, like any other person on this team, likes to win. So do you really  _think_ I would let my own boyfriend beat me, when he was cocky enough? As if." As Furihatas grip on the knives tighten, the blades slowly dig into the boys flesh, both only able to flinch at the sudden pain. _  
_

"I don't want to talk about this with you ever again." He says, pulling his arms back allowing a small amount of blood from the cuts the knives made to trickle down his friends necks.

With that Furihata left, both of his friends, staring at his back, mouths wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I should finish writing a chapter for one of my fics but nope I write psycho!Furi. I might add another chapter when Furi actually kills someone... Idk.


End file.
